


Two Not Helping Hands / 两根傻屌

by evilfox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 单身带娃职场男O的日常（。说明一下，这文里Kylo和Ben不是一个人，也不是兄弟，是完全没关系的两个人，能看出来的吧（。）Ben是Han的儿子，Kylo是Snoke的儿子（。





	Two Not Helping Hands / 两根傻屌

“Solo先生，你不能再这样了。”

“我说过，叫我Ben。不如你坐下说？”

年轻的Solo先生有一把令人难以理解的声音——低沉浑厚却又带着孩子气的脆弱和娇惯。

“好吧，Ben，但是不了，我站着就好。”他希望这事速战速决，不想给对方任何错误的暗示，“我看得出来你在尝试做什么……”

Ben Solo那双无邪的深色眼睛在这个瞬间亮起了希望。他在这个瞬间看上去有那么一点英俊。

“但是这事不可能。”Hux不得不扑灭他的希望，同时感到遗憾和爽快。“我不可能跟你约会。”

Ben有些忿忿地用力合上他的手提电脑，像是表示他要专注于眼前这场谈话。虽然Hux认为他原本也没在干什么有用的事。

“为什么？因为你有孩子？我知道的，我不在乎。”他从办公桌后站起来要向外走，Hux因此下意识地退后一步。

“我在乎！”Hux无奈地扶住额头，“我有两个孩子在上小学，现在多了一个更小的，工作又这么忙，我真的没时间发展一段关系，好吗？”

不是因为我不喜欢你。他希望Ben能明白他的意思。虽说他对这个巨型儿童也说不上多喜欢，还是不得罪为好。当然也不能说“我喜欢你但是”，那会搞出更多麻烦。

有时候他为自己精确组织措辞的能力骄傲不已，就像他为客户做的展示总能得到信任和赞许。他一向是个可靠的职员，不同于Ben Solo这样的笨蛋关系户。

他只不过是休了个产假，一回来就发现公司里全乱了套。一个比他小十岁的刚毕业的大男孩空降成为他的上司。当他得知这人是某个董事的儿子，怎么就一点也不吃惊呢？

但也有些事确实让他惊讶了，比如他复工没多久新上司就天天在他工位附近转来转去；在茶歇时替他泡好茶送来：我知道你喜欢黑茶，我也是。说着自己喝了一口，被苦得立刻皱起眉。

……傻屌。

Hux已经发过誓这辈子再也不和那种只有屌可用的蠢货交往了。

该说的话都说了，现在他要回去收拾收拾，准备下班去接孩子。手机像是和他有默契似的，刚好响起铃声。

“那么，就这样。”他礼貌地笑了笑，“我去接个电话。”

他开门出去，在走廊上摸出手机看清来电人是谁，心情下沉了三百米。

“什么事？”他接起来就问。这家伙没有麻烦事是不会来找他的。

对方也不含糊，“听说我爸昏迷了，你去看看怎么回事。”

“谁说的？”

“Thanisson，那个娃娃脸的管理员……”

“我知道谁是Thanisson。”

“那不就行了。”

“我没空。”他为自己的用词懊恼了一瞬，“我是说，我不去，这事不归我管。你在哪呢？”

“我不在家，你知道，我在巡演。”

Hux低声骂了一句。

“去不了，我的车送修了。”

“打个Uber嘛。”电话另一头被调试乐器的噪音干扰着，“总之交给你了。谢了啊。”

Hux咬牙切齿地收起手机，一转身差点撞上他的上司。

“你需要用车吗？”

那人像座山似的堵在他面前，这么近的距离足以让Hux注意到这蠢货的领带结打错了。

“呃，是的，我要早一点下班，”

“我送你吧。”那双湿润的深色眼睛又像渴望关爱的小动物一样看着他了。

见鬼。刚刚说的那些话，是哪句听不懂？

“我已经解释过了……”

“没有别的意思，”Ben坚称，“只是给你搭个车。”

“……好吧。”

Ben开一台黑色的奔驰S500，适合一位公司小开的座驾，低调不失体面。很可能不是他自己买的。

“我们去哪儿？”Ben转动车钥匙，愉快的语气就像要出去郊游。

“我要去先去学校接孩子，如果你不介意。”

这样比较顺路，当然，多少也能防治“这是约会”的错觉。

“好的，告诉我校名，我放进导航里……”

Ben的兴致似乎并没因此减少。

“说起来，你的车怎么了？”

Hux带着“我不确定你想听这个”的意味瞥了Ben一眼，“Millicent——我是说，我女儿——从学校实验室偷了只小白鼠，放进我的车前盖里让它‘走迷宫’……我发现这事是因为老鼠被皮带和转轴碾死，引擎废了。保险不管赔，我还得赔学校那只见鬼的耗子。”

“……喔。那可真倒霉。”Ben看着前方路面，尽力消化这一系列负能量。

而这只是我日常生活里最小的麻烦之一。Hux想。

他叫Ben等在车里，自己下车去校门口接孩子。他从放学的人流中间穿过，看到那两个小魔星正坐在校门外面的垃圾箱上晃着脚。

“给我下来！”Hux大声训斥他们，“再让我看到你们坐在什么脏兮兮的地方，关禁闭一星期。”

“你来晚了。”有一头蓬松黑发的男孩抱怨道。

“哦，真对不起，我的车坏了，也不知道是谁的错。”他没好气地讥讽。

“凶我干嘛？！是Millie干的！”男孩抗议似的瞪大眼睛。

Hux承认这不太公平，有时候他对儿子态度更差，也许是因为这孩子在更大程度上继承了Alpha父亲的相貌。而橘色头发的Millicent更像Hux本人。但这事不要紧，反正大部分时候他们两个都在捣蛋，收拾谁都没错。

“我们先去疗养院一趟，Snoke爷爷出了点状况。”他向孩子们宣布。

“他死了吗？”Millicent问。

“我们去了就知道了（Let’s find out）。”

他牵着两个孩子回到Ben停车的街角，拉开后排车门，把孩子们赶上去。

“你有男朋友了！”Millicent用那种正常女孩看到蠕虫时会用的嫌恶语气大叫。

“不，这是Solo先生，我同事。”他坐回副驾，一边扣安全带一边向Ben介绍，“这是Millicent和B.B.。”

“哇哦，名字很酷嘛，就像J.J. Ambras什么的，”Ben点评道，“或者R.R.Martin。”

事实上，这小子的本名是Bono Bowie，他的Alpha父亲最喜欢的两个音乐人。实在太蠢了谁都叫不出口，只好简化成B.B.。

“接下来去哪儿？”Ben发动了车子。

“去看爷爷死了没！”Millicent兴高采烈地说。她的兄弟则低着头玩游戏。

他讶异地扭头看了看Hux，“你父亲？”

“呃，不，我前夫的父亲。”他解释说，一边在Ben的手机地图上键入那间疗养院的地址，“差不多十年前他出了事故，伤得很重，我们都以为他当时就要死了，结果他一直活到现在。”

“你还一直照顾他？”

“不，护工们照顾他，我只是……有时候他们需要一个联系人。我前夫不常在家，所以。”

经过一个小时的塞车和Ben试图用冷笑话逗孩子们高兴的无望尝试，他们在天黑前到了疗养院。和之前每次一样，管理员Thanisson接待了他们。

“情况怎么样？”Hux边走边问。

“目前还算稳定。” Thanisson在他的平板电脑上点着什么，“我们认为他能撑过去。”

“又一次。”Hux补充。

“又一次。”Thanisson表示同意。

Snoke先生躺在他的病房里，脸上罩着氧气面罩。一次恶性事故在他变形的头骨上留下可怕的裂伤，别的孩子可能会被他的外表吓坏，但Hux家的孩子们对此司空见惯，不以为惧。

“Millicent，”Hux阻止他女儿试图拔掉病人呼吸管的动作，“和你弟弟去外边玩。”

“对了，Hux先生，”那个面容秀气的管理员叫住他，“你们该交费了，实际上已经晚了一个月，你丈夫一直在外地。”

“是‘前夫’，”他纠正对方，“这老头现在和我没有法律关系了，这个钱别找我要。”

“好的，抱歉，那么……你能不能转告Ren先生及早交费？”

“我知道了。”

Ben坚持要送他们回家，尽管Hux不想给他展示更多家庭秘辛，但也找不到太好的理由拒绝。他在路上按捺不住火气，拨通了前夫的电话。

“你爸的托管费又拖欠了你知道吗！”

“哦，这样啊……你先帮我垫上吧。”

“垫你妈的！去年就是我垫的，你还没还我！”

“啊，是吗，”对方的态度仍是不温不火的，“这样吧，等我巡演结束，一回家就还你。我保证。”

你的保证屁也不值。Hux想。

挂断电话之后，Hux在心里骂了五千字脏话，然后给疗养院转了帐。

“无意冒犯，不过，你前夫听起来像个混蛋。”Ben说。

“他就是。”Hux说，“他什么事都不管。他可以当选‘没用先生（Mr Not Helping）’全球选美大赛冠军。”

“你的意思是，他很帅？”

他从Ben的声音里听出醋意。

“还是别说他了。”

终于回到家时，Hux打远就看见他的保姆背着包坐在门口的台阶上。

“我很抱歉，Mitaka，”Ben开车驶入门前的车道时，Hux从车窗探出头说，“我又害你下班迟了……”

“没什么，”保姆站起身准备离开，“您回来我就放心了。晚饭在烤箱里。”

“好的，谢谢你。”Hux下车后，从钱包捻了一张小额纸钞塞给保姆，奖励他的尽忠职守。

B.B.和Millicent已经迅雷不及掩耳地冲进家里。Hux知道他应该请Ben进屋里喝点东西，但不想给对方更多不必要的暗示。况且他本不是慷慨热情的人。

“我能进去吗？”Ben站在车道上，用那双湿漉漉的大型犬似的眼神请求他。

“……好吧。”他妥协了。

Hux摆出保姆做好的饭，监督每个孩子洗手之后再开饭。他让Ben坐下和孩子们一起吃，自己上楼去查看另一个小家伙。

婴儿房里一切安好。Hux停在床边端详了一会儿，决定不去冒着吵醒孩子的风险满足自己想抱抱他的愿望。但背后突然想起的低音炮轻易破坏了他的苦心：

“你不吃饭？”

Hux回过头比个噤声的手势，“嘘——”

太迟了。婴儿爆发出一声尖锐的哭叫。每个为人父母者灵魂深处的噩梦。

“你看你干了什么！”他抱怨了一句，只好抱起孩子贴在胸前，但事情总是没那么容易，“我得找点东西让他闭嘴。”

他抱着孩子回到楼下，Ben手足无措地跟在后面；B.B.和Millicent捂着耳朵大声抗议弟弟的号哭。

“冰箱里有奶，帮我拿一瓶出来，”Hux指挥那个一脸茫然的大男孩，“……加热器在水槽边上……对，放进去就好，温度是默认的。”

“这是……你的……？”Ben不敢相信地看着瓶身上标注的吸出时间。

“是的。怎么了？”Hux轻轻摇着孩子，对于怀里传来的魔音早就泰然处之。

“呃，你看着不像……能自己喂奶的那种。”

“哪种？”

“你知道，像电影明星似的那种胸肌，Chris Hemsworth那样的。”

不需要你来提醒我是个飞机场！Hux想。他知道自己脱掉西装外套之后一定彻底暴露了过于窄小的肩膀和毫无吸引力的扁平胸膛。

“分泌人乳的是乳腺——我们每个人都有，不只是肌肉发达的那些。”他冷漠地指出，“你中学生物课怎么学的？”

Ben难为情地笑了笑，“没怎么听过课。我更喜欢做‘实验’。”

哦，真是成熟的笑话。Hux在心里讽刺。

加热器的提示音响了，Hux给小家伙喂了奶，抱着他送回楼上。再次下来时，他看到Ben在厨房笨手笨脚地收拾孩子们用过的杯盘，他看上去并不会用洗碗机。

Hux卷起衬衫袖子，无声地加入他。

“你还没吃晚饭。”Ben说。

“没什么胃口。”

Hux把剩菜拨进垃圾桶里。

“你离婚多久了？”

“两年。不过……生活没太大变化。我前夫是那种添麻烦多过帮忙的类型。”

Ben像是突然想到了什么，停下来扬着头思考。

“但是你刚生了个孩子。”

“是啊。”

“所以，这个不是你前夫的孩子？”

“不，只有这个是我‘前夫’的。”

Ben又愣了一下才明白他的意思：另两个孩子出生时，他们的Alpha父亲还没变成“前任”。这孩子是离婚后藕断丝连的后果。

“……我懂了。”

“说出来怪丢脸的，可是——”我还是有点爱他。他原本要这样说。

“他有根好屌。我懂。”Ben点点头。

好吧，重点不太对，事实倒也没错。他想起那个人从后揽住他，带着酒味的呼吸吹在他耳边：别担心，我不是想复婚什么的，我只是想操你，给我操一下，求你了。

那人平时说话从不讲究，只有在掠夺不属于他的东西时才会口出请求。

“我这根也不差。如果你想了解一下。”Ben直白地说。

Hux看着那男孩恳切的样子，不知道该骂他还是该吻他。

“我也喜欢小孩，我可以帮你做家里的事，就像现在。”男孩把最后一个盘子放进洗碗机。

“老实说，我不信任说‘喜欢孩子’的人。”Hux想起另一个曾发表过类似言论的人，“说‘喜欢陪孩子玩’的人其实是需要孩子陪他玩。他们太在意自己的情感需求，但抚养孩子只有很小一部分是关于情感，剩下的都是又难又枯燥的工作。那些人……如果‘情感交流’以外的麻烦事太多，他们就会崩溃，如果孩子的态度不好，他们也会崩溃……这对孩子不公平，至少我这么想。我不‘喜欢’孩子，我只是想把他们好好养大，我不需要他们感激我或是怎样的……虽然这可能不是别人定义的‘好父亲’。”

他不明白自己为什么突然喷出这一通话，也许只是因为碰巧有个人在听。

“我觉得你是个超棒的父亲。”Ben低声说。

“谢谢。”

事实上，比起他最早预想的，现实已经差太多了。孩子出生之前你计划得好好的，关于怎么保持理智和风度。一旦真的开始了……就像被迫在掉满乐高的地毯上跑一万米，你只想快点完成这个，管不了姿势好看还是难看。

“我要给那两个小混蛋弄点柠檬水。你呢？喝点什么？”他拉开冰箱从果盒里抓出两个柠檬，“我看看……冰啤酒怎么样？”

“听上去不错。”

他转过头看到Ben那张突兀的脸上挂着微笑，忽然觉得自己也需要喝点冷饮降降温。

“那就，啤酒吧。”

 

【The End】


End file.
